


Citron and Change

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rare Pair, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoiler for Act 8 (kinda), cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Guy was a robot. Well, not really. Guy thought that he was a robot, but it only turned out that he was a human that had his feelings repressed to the point where he thought he was a robot. That wasn’t any better, but hey… At least he knew that he was human now. Citron wants to remind him of that.
Relationships: Citron/Guy (A3!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Citron and Change

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... hi... I really love CitoGuy so I decided to write CitoGuy AND TsuzuCito...anything between < > is in zaharan... anything without is in japanese

Guy was a robot. Well, not really. Guy  _ thought  _ that he was a robot, but it only turned out that he was a human that had his feelings repressed to the point where he thought he was a robot. That wasn’t any better, but hey… At least he knew that he was human now. 

Even despite knowing the fact that he was human, Guy just didn’t feel human at times. Whether it was because of the years of repressing his feelings or the fact that he just recently found out that he wasn’t a robot, he just felt alienated at times. Sometimes, in the midst of raucous laughter coming from someone in Mankai, Guy’s heart started hurting. This was supposed to be good, it did reaffirm that he had feelings, but it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Guy wanted to laugh along with them, but he didn’t feel like he could. He didn’t feel like he belonged to this world.

Guy had been trying to improve. With the help of Citronia, Winter Troupe, and the rest of Mankai, he’s been slowly learning to accept and adapt to his new situation and his new emotions. However, things don’t just happen overnight. Guy would like to think that he’s doing pretty well. He’s addressing and expressing his emotions more frequently, which is good. He’s also been making more jokes and learning to rely on others, which is also good. 

However, Guy always feels like there’s always a sense of guilt haunting him. It wasn’t too intrusive, but it was there enough to be felt. No matter what Guy did or thought, it wouldn’t go away.

  
Guy just wanted to cry freely, to laugh freely, to feel freely. 

Sighing, Guy closed his eyes, letting the peacefulness of his surroundings soothe him. The sky was clear with stars littering it like specks of dirt on a freshly uncovered black diamond. A light breeze tousling his hair. Guy could hear the light shaking of the tree branches and the distant yelling of Banri and Itaru in room 103 mangling together to form something familiar.

Since Azuma often slept early to retain his ethereal looks, Guy often had to go outside with his thoughts in order to not disturb his roommate. Guy knew that he was silent and that he wouldn’t say anything, but Azuma seemed to be able to sense if anyone was having issues from 20 meters away. It was quite impressive actually. 

Guy knew that if he remained in the room, Azuma would rise like a vampire from his coffin and ask what’s wrong. Now, it wasn’t like Guy was afraid to talk to Azuma about his problems. In fact, the man was kind and very easy to talk to (especially after a few drinks). But, Guy didn’t want to be a bother, so he quietly climbed out of bed and now here he was. 

Guy didn’t want to admit it, but he actually wished that he stayed in the room. It was just one of those days where he wanted someone to talk to. Guy shrugged. It was too late for that now. The side of his brain that didn’t want to disturb Azuma almost always won against his lonely side, so it didn’t matter anyways. He’ll just go through this rough patch by himself and get help on the next one. 

However, like some angel sent from heaven-or some devil sent from hell- Guy heard footsteps behind him. 

“Guy, what are you doing up so late? Should you not be sleeping?” 

Guy tensed up at the voice. 

“Citronia, I didn’t expect you to be up at this hour. You should go to bed.” 

Citron sighed and stood next to Guy. 

“You did not answer my questions.” 

Guy couldn’t help feel the tension hanging in the air. Ever since Citronia started considering them equals and friends, Guy couldn’t help but still feel their past haunting them. Citronia seemed to be doing fine, but Guy… Guy couldn’t fully get used to it. 

“Well, I just have a lot on my mind.” Citron nodded in understanding. 

“A nickel for your beliefs?” 

“It’s a penny for your thoughts.”

“Yes, yes. That.” 

Citron turned expectantly to Guy, who was frowning. On one hand, Guy did say that he wanted to talk to someone about his problems. On the other hand, this was Citronia. This was the guy that knew him the best. This was the guy that’s seen him literally grow up. This was the guy who gave him the chance to start over.

“Are you sure? It’s quite long.”

Citron waved at Guy dismissively. 

“It is fine. I had a bit too much coffee today so I am not tired.” 

Guy looked at Citron out of the corner of his eye. The moon was causing his blonde hair to practically glow, looking like its own clumps of stars. Guy sighed. Should he really tell his feelings to the person who almost gave up everything so that Guy could have this opportunity? What if Citronia found him ungrateful? 

_ <Guy, you idiot. Just say what’s on your mind. Remember, you no longer work for me or for anyone for that matter. We’re equals. We’re friends. Friends can rely on friends.> _ Citron turned to face Guy, his eyes expectant.    
  
Guy widened his eyes. He didn’t expect the sudden shift to Zaharan. 

_ <I know, but I am hesitant. I don’t want to sound ungrateful.> _

_ <Ungrateful? You’re being ungrateful right now. I’m offering my listening services to you and yet you dawdle here like a turtle.> _

_ <I apologize. I did not mean to sound that way.> _

_ <Stop apologizing dummy. I’m just trying to be friends with you here. You can rely on me just like how I relied on you those past few years. Now spill.> _

Guy sighed. He knew that Citronia never gave up when it came to things that he cared about, so Guy cleared his throat.

_ <Well, at times I just don’t feel like I belong. I know it is illogical, but everyone is so happy and so free and so… emotive. Do I really belong in such a setting?> _

Citron snorted.  _ <Not sure about the everyone being emotive thing. Have you seen Hisoka? Chikage? Sakyo? Itaru? Yuki?> _

Guy sent a look to Citron, who raised both of his hands up.  _ <You know what I meant.> _

_ <Fine, fine. I do know what you mean. I’m just trying to lighten the mood here. You’re too serious.> _

_ <Citronia, I did not know that was a joke, I-> _

_ <Guy, stop apologizing. You don’t have to apologize for everything wrong you do.> _

_ <I know, but it’s a force of habit.> _

_ <Well, slowly unlearn it. We’re equals now. No need to apologize to me about trivial things like that.> _

Suddenly, Citron took Guy’s hands in his own. Guy once again widened his eyes, but he didn’t pull away. He actually really enjoyed how warm Citron’s hands were. His heart was beating way too fast for some reason. Maybe he had heart problems. He’ll go check it out later. 

_ <Listen, you belong here as much as I do. You’re a part of Mankai. Don’t ever think that you don’t belong here. Just because you’re weird or whatever it is that you think of yourself, who cares? Mankai is full of weird people and that’s what makes us, us. We’re a family of weirdos that support each other.> _

Citron was staring at Guy, yet Guy couldn’t get himself to stare back. Once again, Guy felt like a burden, like he had to wait for Citron to come and save him. 

Citron squeezed Guy’s hands. 

_ <Hey. Look at me you idiot.> _ Guy couldn’t help but follow Citron’s orders as he slowly turned his gaze to Citron. Up close, Citron smelled of lemon, how ironic, and Guy could see the worry in his usually carefree blue eyes. 

_ <Mankai really appreciates you. Winter Troupe really appreciates you. I really appreciate you. If you need something, feel free to rely on us. You can’t just give and not take. That’s unfair.> _

_ <I know, but I’m not used to taking. Ever since I was yo-> _

_ <Enough about the past. That’s not you now. You now better rely on someone if you need help, and not just in the acting department.> _

Guy couldn’t help but smile wryly.  _ <You’ve always been so pushy and stubborn Citronia.> _

_ <And you’ve always been so thick-headed Guy.> _

_ <Nice to know that some things don’t change.> _

_ <Some things don’t need to change. Some things do. That’s life. We just have to keep going with whatever life grants us.> _

_ <I suppose you’re right.> _

_ <Of course I am. Now, come on. Enough with your moping, it doesn’t suit you.> _

_ <I thought that you wanted me to express my emotions more.> _

_ <I do.> _

_ <Then let me mope.> _

Citron sighed.  _ <Fine, but hurry it up. I don’t like seeing you sad.> _

Guy felt his heart beat too quickly once again. He really needed to get his heart checked out. However, his heart started beating the quickest it ever had when Citron stood on his tippy toes and gave Guy a kiss on the cheek. 

Guy tried to say something but his brain was completely fizzled out. 

“Citronia?” Somehow, the kiss reverted Guy back to japanese. 

“I said that things change. This is one of those changes.”

Guy glanced at Citron. His face was warm, but his expression was still neutral.

“What does this change mean?”

Citron shrugged, glancing carefully up at Guy.. “That is for you to know and for me to find out.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

“Oh yes, I mixed it up.” Citron released Guy’s hands, much to Guy’s disappointment. 

“It is late, so I will go to sleep. You better think over my words.” 

Guy furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Think over your worms?”

“No, think over your  _ words _ .” With that, Citron turned around, but Guy grabbed at Citron’s hand before Citron could leave.

“Wait. What did the kiss mean?” 

“I told you already. Figure it out on your own. Now, good night Guy.” Citron gently pulled away from Guy. 

Guy watched as Citron’s figure got smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the night. Once again, Guy was left alone to his thoughts and the surroundings. His heart was still beating way too quickly and he couldn’t stop thinking about Citron, the kiss, or Citron’s words.

_ “<Some things don’t need to change. Some things do. That’s life. We just have to keep going with whatever life grants us.>” _ replayed in Guy’s head before quickly getting followed by the cheek kiss. 

Change… Guy wasn’t too comfortable with change. There were way too many changes that he had to go through the past two years and he had trouble catching up to them. However… Guy rubbed his cheek, the kiss still warm there. This change, whatever it was, was welcomed. 

Guy was a robot. Keyword: was. Now, he’s a human. Sure, he’s a struggling human, but what human didn’t struggle? Emotions were still foreign to him. He still felt isolated at times. He still felt insecure. His brain still yelled at him to not bother anyway and instead try to find a solution himself. 

However, Guy knew that there were people there for him just like he was there for them. He knew that he wouldn’t bother them and instead it would be better for everyone in the party. It would take some time to get used to this change, but he’ll make it work. After all, he wants to be the best Guy that he could. That night, Guy went to bed with Citron and change on his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @gachakitakoreJK if u guys want


End file.
